Five Bodies and a Missing Person
by depressedsushiroll
Summary: Yuuri was not a jealous person. At least not until Victor came around. Then something changed in him. Yuuri couldn't say exactly when it started, just that it was sometime after Makkachin passed away. Something about comforting Victor made him possessive.


Yuuri was not a jealous person. At least not until Victor came around. Then something changed in him.

Yuuri couldn't say exactly when it started, just that it was sometime after Makkachin passed away. Something about comforting Victor made him possessive.

The first one was Yurio.

Victor had been teasing the younger of the two Yuris. Hugging him, hanging on him, clinging to him. It all made Yuuri see red. He decided on what he had to do then and there.

One night, while Victor was away for a bit, Yuuri invited Yuri over "to celebrate his Skate America win". Getting Yuri to drink enough was surprisingly easy. Getting him to go out onto the apartment balcony was easier. Pushing him from the fifth story was a piece of cake.

All that was left was to call emergency and convince them it was an accident. Turned out to be easier done than said. No one even thought that Yuri was pushed. As far as the rest of the world knew, he fell off during some dumb drunken stunt gone horribly wrong.

Everyone was a sobbing mess, everyone except Yuuri of course. He was too busy comforting his beloved to cry over some whore.

The second was Otabek. Yuuri didn't even know the Kazakh was attracted to Victor, he just showed up asking Victor to coach him. To "make Yuri's dream still happen" so he said.

Yuuri knew the real reason. He knew Otabek was trying to steal Victor away from him, just like Yuri was.

He couldn't do the same murder method twice so he had to think of something else. As much as he hated that Otabek was taking up Victor's time, he had to be cautious.

Though the use of Google, Yuuri was able to make up the perfect plan. It wasn't hard to learn about motorcycles online and it didn't take a genius to figure out how to use this information to sabotage one. So one day during practice, he went out and tinkered with it a bit. Afterward he just patiently waited for the news to report the accident.

Victor's grief wasn't as intense as it was with Yurio but he didn't know Otabek like he knew the blond so it made sense.

The third was Chris and Yuuri wasn't surprised. He always figured that the two would eventually fool around.

He had to think long and hard about how he was going to dispose of the Swiss man. If it wouldn't have been so risky Yuuri would have just bashed his head in with his own skate.

In the end, he decided that staging a suicide was the best choice. Luckily, Chris was staying in the couples spare bedroom.

Chris and Victor were never ones to turn down some alcohol so getting him drunk enough to pass out and stay out was the easiest thing in the world to do. While the other two were sleeping it off Yuuri snuck into the guest bedroom and slit up both of Chris's wrists. He carefully staged it to look as though it was done by the bleeding man before sneaking back into bed with Victor.

Yuuri had never seen Victor this upset before. Thanking his best friend killed himself tore him up inside. Of course, Yuuri didn't mind being the shoulder he sobbed on.

Phichit was a surprise. Never in his life did Yuuri think that his best friend, or rather EX best friend, would try to steal Victor away from him. Yet, here he was constantly taking Victor away to "talk" to him.

The minute they were alone, Yuuri pounced on to him and wrapped his hands around Phichits neck. He didn't care about someone walking in. He was so angry that he'd be betrayed like this that all Yuuri could think of was killing the slut.

Once Phichit was dead Yuuri made quick work of throwing the body away in a dumpster. He was unsure if shoving the Thai man in with a bunch of garbage was the best but he worked with what he had.

For whatever reason, Victor started to get distant. Yuuri wasn't okay with this behavior and decided that he had to kill his love to make sure he never left him.

Victor was terrified once he realized what was happening. He never even realized the pattern and felt stupid for not noticing it before.

Yuri didn't fall accidentally, he was pushed.

Otabek wasn't in an accident because of his bike breaking while riding, it was tampered with intentionally.

Victor knew Chris would never kill himself, he just knew it.

Phichit warned him multiple times that something was off about Yuuri, and not he was missing.

Victor thought about going to the police but had no evidence. He knew the only way to get out of this alive was to kill the love of his life before Yuuri killed him. That's why he added poison into Yuuri's tea.

He walked into the living room hoping Yuuri didn't notice his shaking. After he set the cups down Yuuri looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"Victor, Do you mind grabbing some cookies for me? My legs feel like they're going to fall off any minute."

Victor did as he was told in fear that Yuuri's facade would slip. After handing Yuuri his treats, they sat down and drank tea together.

**_-BREAKING NEWS-_**

**_Today Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov were both found dead in their St. Petersberg apartment. It is unknown the reasoning but officials have ruled it a double suicide..._**


End file.
